


The only Heaven I'm sent to.

by sunbabe



Category: Original Work
Genre: A little bit of blood kink???, A little bit of voice kink, Are heartbeat kinks a thing???, Biting, Blink and you'll miss it, Church Sex, Cigarettes???, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit language too, I don't know but Kier has one okay, I dunno it's kinda kinky, I dunno tags to be added it's literally just sex, I'm sorry there's so many tags, Idiots in love too, It's just self indulgent really, It's like three lines, It's really just a demon and a human fucking, It's small but I'm gonna mention it a lot, Kinda if you squint - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild temperature play?????, Mouth kink????, Oh yes, Other, Pet Names, Porn with like a small dab of plot, Possessive things??? It's just a lot of marking and saying things, Small temperature difference, Some original plot things for a story that these two are from, That's epic, You blink and you miss it guys, a little bit, in a church, it's a mess, scenting kink, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbabe/pseuds/sunbabe
Summary: Wren meets with Kier in an old church, with the idea that the two are just going to talk. Things take a different turn though, but he's not displeased with it.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	The only Heaven I'm sent to.

**Author's Note:**

> this entire fic is just  
> heavily based on take me to church aha??  
> but please enjoy my pointless sin

" I thought holy places burned demons. Y'know, because of the whole God thing. " 

Wren stepped inside the abandoned church, a cigarette resting between his pale lips, though it remained unlit; after all, the detective was trying to kick the habit. Whiskey eyes flickered to the demon, Kier, that was sitting on the altar. 

Demons never did have respect for churches, but Wren was in no place to speak or judge. Especially with Kier. 

" Mmn...Well, yes and no, little bird. It all depends. There's a multitude of factors involved. " 

His voice almost felt like silk, - smooth and soft - and that caused a small tingle down the detective's spine. Something about his voice always caused him to feel strange. Maybe it was simply because he loved the soft flow of it. Maybe it was something else. Wren didn't pay much mind to it. Or well, he tried to, at least.

" Huh. Kinda complicated then? " 

Wren quirked in reply, his hand resting in his pocket for a few moments. Feeling the lighter slipping between his fingers, the male was almost tempted to pull it out and light the cigarette. Just almost. 

" Too certain people, it could be. "

Came the quipped words, the male's brows raising as he watched Wren for a moment. It almost seemed Kier was quick to catch onto the thoughts, giving him a look that spoke enough to the unconscious actions. And so, he didn't drag out the lighter as he had previously wished too. The cigarette stayed settled between his lips though, making it clear that he wasn't exactly going to drop that bit so easily. 

This was always a little game the two played. 

And with that - their eyes meeting and Wren's defiance showing lightly - Kier slipped off the altar. Kier was definitely what one could call an attractive being. One could even compare him to a God and they wouldn't be wrong. Long locks of platinum cascading down his back, pale and moon-blessed skin, matched with eyes of liquid gold that could bore through anyone's soul. 

And when the two were together- especially since Kier loved to make scenes in which he could show off his dear, little Wren - one could think of a God and their worshiper maybe. Kier liked that thought, in some manner he supposed.

But while Kier could stand out like a beacon, Wren didn't. With whiskey eyes, sun-kissed skin and a mess of dark hair, he blended in with the crowd. And Kier loved that. Every bit of what anyone could consider normal.

Kier moved much like a cat stalking its prey, stalking and precise. Most people probably would've avoided the gaze he offered, powerful and dominating. His presence yelled that anyone around him should obey, and listen to every little whisper that poured from his sinful lips. 

Wren didn't. He stood tall against the aura that the other delivered, and in turn, gave back. 

Rebellious and strong. Defiant and ready to fight tooth and nail for anything that he would be thrown into. 

Kier found it positively _intoxicating._

Wren's eyes remained matched with the other's, showing no sign of backing down. He stood still, or at least, as still as he could manage while watching the other with furrowed brows. It didn't take long for the two to meet, Kier nearly crowded into Wren's space. 

The demon had noticed the subtle movement of Wren's Adam's apple, bobbing slightly as he swallowed. As if trying to hold back the pattering pulse in his throat. Though, Wren should've known that there was no hiding.

_Not from him._

There may have been a small difference in their heights, maybe about two or three inches, but, Wren couldn't help the feeling of being dwarfed beneath him. Not that he would allow it to be seen, or at least, he thought he was doing a rather good job of hiding the coiling fluster of emotions. 

Kier let out a gentle hum, watching as the other's eyes darted from place to place as if searching for anything that was the male standing before him. And well, it was tiring fast. The male often enjoyed it much more when Wren's focus was on him, and _him alone._

Reaching out, he gently gripped Wren's chin and tilted it upwards, and he couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips when he heard the thumping of his heart rise. Like a little beating drum. And the fact that he had caused it earned a low purr from his lips.

Only _he_ could make his dear, little bird like this. 

Raising a hand, Kier plucked the cigarette from his mouth, tossing it to the side carelessly. Wren blinked at this sudden movement, his mind snapping into place. And then, he seemed to return to his senses, and out of his daze. But before anything could be said or done, Kier had placed his thumb along Wren's lower lip which ultimately silenced the man. At least, for the moment. 

" There are much better things that you could do with your pretty mouth than smoke, dear. "

The innuendo didn't go unnoticed, rather Wren acknowledged it by the red that began to spread in his cheeks and the small roll of his eyes. Consequently, Kier simply grinned at his reply before dipping his head down, his hand retreating from his lips and to his hip while their mouths smashed together.

The kiss held no gentleness - full of teeth and bite, maybe even a little blood, telling by the mild sting that nicked his bottom lip as Kier worried it between his teeth - not that Wren minded any. After all, it had been a little too long since they had last seen one another. Things - fate and monsters in particular, which often caused Wren to spit curses and annoyances, mainly a gracious 'fuck off' - had kept them far apart. But, there was nothing in the way now. It was just them.

Which Wren became rather thankful for as they progressed.

Wren's hands raised, wrapping around Kier's neck and gripping the locks of silk gold between his fingers while Kier's hands found his hips, squeezing fervently and tightly. The detective, though never quite willing to say it aloud, had missed this. Not just the touches and the breathless moments, but the feeling of a body next to his. A body of a person that he adored with all his being.

_His lover._

The thought pounded in his head, much like how his heart was racing in his chest. And when they separated, the kiss left Wren gasping gently and trying to fill his aching lungs. Wren didn't mind the burn though, or the buzz that filled his head. As if he were drunk or something. The thought almost earned a chuckle from his lips. Almost. As the beginning of that said chuckle turned into a sharp inhale as he felt teeth grazing along the side of his neck.

 _'Impatient.'_ His mind chided, and he would've voiced that thought too if another noise hadn't been dragged from his lips as he felt a light bite on his neck. And it seemed to be right on the spot that always nearly made his knees give out underneath him. _'Damn him,'_ came that voice once more. There was no malice in that thought, it was more playful and gently irritated than anything else.

Wren raised his hands, gently pulling at the golden locks as if he were attempting to disconnect the other from his neck. And in a way, the male wanted him too. As though the affection being placed against his skin was wonderful, a part of him was desperate for another breathless kiss. And though he usually managed to keep himself in check, this was one of those few times that he simply let go. Gave into that small, whining voice that begged for attention. 

Kier seemed to pick up on whatever gears that had been turning in Wren's mind, following with the gentle pulls and finding himself attached to Wren's lips once more. This time, the kiss was much more gentle and passionate. Taking a moment to truly enjoy one another. Wren's hands moved from Kier's hair to cup his face, while one of Kier's hands pressed against Wren's back, pushing them flush together. 

Kier licked along Wren's bottom lip, asking for entrance. And Wren gave in, showing no resistance. Their lips moved together - Wren thinking it was the closest thing to any sort of heaven he'd reach - Wren absolutely melting against Kier's touch. Kier's _presence._ And in every truth that the man could manage, he'd admit one thing. 

One little thing. As simply as he could. 

_He didn't mind it._ He didn't mind _this._

A soft whine escaped his parted lips as Kier moved away once again, though this time with a plan it seemed. 


End file.
